lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Silly Hair Dolls
Silly Hair dolls are your favorite Lalaloopsy characters with longer, more silly hair that you can style. They come with many accessories to help decorate their hair in any fashion and in any style. Even their pets have long silly parts that can be styled as well. Their outfits are completely different too than what they normally wear. In 2013 the line of full size Silly Hair dolls was discontinued, to be replaced by the Loopy Hair Dolls Silly Hair Large Dolls 'Marina Anchors' Description: Includes: silly hair marina box.PNG marina anchors silly hair.PNG 'Ember Flicker Flame' Description: 'Silly Hair Ember is so stylish she's on fire! Ember is wearing a long glossy red firefighter's coat with a yellow collar, cuffs, and trim. She's sporting low-top black and white tennis shoes with calf-high socks. White shoelaces securely safened on each shoe. Her dalmatian's tail is curly. '''Includes: '''Her fiery red hair is long and wild, it comes with many accessories including: two mini button clips, two mini star clips, two mini flower clips, two bows, and two larger heart clips. As well as the red and yellow curling tool. silly hair ember box.PNG Silly hair ember flicker flame.jpg 'Jewel Sparkles ' '''Description: '''Silly Hair Jewel is ever pink and precious. Jewel is wearing a pretty pink dress with ruffles in the center of the skirt. Around it are white polkadots, and a white trim. She wears pastel pink Mary Janes with hot pink bows and white frilly socks. Her kitty's tail is curly. '''Includes: '''Her powder pink hair is long and wild, it comes with many accessories including: two mini button clips, two mini heart clips, two mini flower clips, two bows, and two larger heart clips. As well as the powder pink curling tool. Silly Hair Jewel Box.jpg jewel wacky hair.jpg 'Crumbs Sugar Cookie Description: 'Silly Hair Crumbs is as cute as a cookie! Crumbs wears a yellow and white checkered romper with pink puffy sleeves that have polkadots on them. Her hi-top sneakers are pastel pink but the tops are hot pink. They are tied with white laces. Her mouse's tail is long and silly. '''Includes: '''Her deep-pink hair is long and wild, and comes with many accessories to compliment her hair. She comes with two mini button clips, two mini heart clips, two mini flower clips, two bow clips, and two cookie-shaped clips with heart-shaped holes in the center. As well as her hot pink curling tool. Silly Hair Crumbs.jpg wacky hair crumbs.jpg 'Bea Spells-a-Lot Description: Includes: *Owl with silly wings *pale pink heart shaped buttons *magenta bows *white circles *magenta and orange curler *magenta heart clips *pale pink flower clips Silly hair bea box.jpg bea wacky hair.jpg 'Spot Splatter Splash' Description: Includes: *Silly tail zebra with straight curly stripes *yellow and red hair curler *red bows on top *white heart button clips *blue flower clips *red heart clips apart *magenta circle clips Silly Hair Spot Box.jpg Spots Wacky Hair.jpg 'Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff' Description: Includes: *Fuschia and blue hair curler *Polar bear silly ears *fuschia heart buttons *white bows *pastel pink buttons *white hearts *fuschia flowers Silly Hair Mittens Box.jpg Mitten's Silly Hair.jpg 'Peanut Big Top' Description: Includes: *Silly trunk Elephant *pink and orange-red curler *red-orange bows *yellow circles *pink hearts *red-orange flowers *yellow hearts Silly Hair Peanut Box.jpg Peanut wacky hair.jpg 'Suzette La Sweet' Description: 'Silly Hair Suzette is glamorous and posh! Her powder white hair is long and wild, and comes with many accessories to compliment her hair. Suzette wears an elegant pretty pink dress white white frilly trims. She wears baby blue Mary Janes with hot pink bows and white socks. Her poodle's tail is silly! '''Includes: '''She comes with two mini button clips, two mini heart clips, two mini flower clips, two bow clips, and two large heart clips. As well as her powder blue curling tool. silly hair suzette box.jpg Silly Hair - Suzette (Accessories).PNG 'Pix E. Flutters Description: 'Silly Hair Pix E. is magically cute! Her soft pixie green hair is long and wild, and comes with many accessories to compliment her hair. Pix E. wears a light blue and teal striped romper with green ribbons. Underneath that she wears a pink shirt with puffed sleeves. She wears pretty pink sneakers with white laces and tips, and pixie green socks. Her insect pet has silly wings! '''Includes: '''She comes with two mini button clips, two mini heart clips, two mini flower clips, two bow clips, and two large daisy clips. As well as her hot pink curling tool. silly hair pix e box.jpg Silly hair pix e..jpg 'Prairie Dusty Trails Description: Includes: *Silly Cactus stalks Cactus *Fuschia and Yellow hair curler *Red buttons *small pink hearts *yellow flowers *pink bows *big yellow hearts silly hair prairie box.jpg Prairie Silly.jpg Silly Hair Littles 'Specs Reads-a-Lot' Description: '''Silly Hair Specs is Bea's little sister, and her hair is so silly. '''Includes: *Pink bows *White hearts *Her shoes are a recolor of Sherri Charades' & Scribbles Splash's Shoes. *Dress with an apple on it. silly specs box.JPG silly specs.JPG 'Bundles Snuggle Stuff' Description: '''Silly Hair Bundles is Mittens' little sister, and her hair is so silly. '''Includes: *White bows *magenta flowers *Her hair is parted bangs Silly hair bundles box.JPG Silly bundles.JPG 'Squirt Lil Top' Description: '''Silly Hair Squirt is Peanut's little sister, and her hair is so silly. '''Includes: Silly Hair Squirt (Boxed).jpg silly hair squirt.JPG 'Trinket Sparkles' Description: Includes: Silly hair trinket box.JPG Silly Hair - Trinket (Accessories).jpg 'Scribbles Splash' Description: Includes: Silly Hair Scribbles (Boxed).jpg Silly Hair - Scribbles (Accessories).jpg 'Sprinkle Spice Cookie' Description: Includes: Silly Hair - Sprinkle (Box).JPG Silly Hair - Sprinkle (Accessories).jpg Trivia *In the Littles silly hair dolls instruction maunal, they call Squirt Lil Top Squirt Big Top, and Bundles Snuggle Stuff Bundles Fluff 'N' Stuff, which are the last name of their sisters, although Specs Reads-a-Lot was not called Specs Spells-a-Lot. Gallery Bea's Silly Hair 2.jpg Bea's Silly Hair 3.jpg Jewel's Silly Hair.jpg Jewel's Silly Hair 2.jpg Jewel's Silly Hair 3.jpg Long hair crumbs.jpg Looped hair crumbs.jpg Mitten's Silly Hair 2.gif Mittens Long Hair.jpg Pix E.'s Silly Hair.jpg Silly hair ember 2.PNG Silly hair ember 3.PNG Silly hair marina 2.PNG Silly hair marina 3.PNG Suzette's Silly Hair.jpg Category:Merchandise Category:Full Size Doll Category:Silly Hair Category:Customization